Kingdom Hearts: New Darkness
by Lullaby121
Summary: Kairi wants to accompany Riku and Sora on their journey to stop Xehanort and the Organization. To what lengths will she be willing to go to help her friends? What will be the price of her decisions and how long will she last in the worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on," Kairi pleaded, "Why can't I go with you guys?"

"We don't want you getting hurt," Riku explained, "You still don't know how to use your Keyblade."

"Sora learned on the fly so why can't I?" she asked.

"We don't want you getting hurt," Riku repeated patiently.

"Yensid'll teach you how to use it in no time," Sora smiled encouragingly, "but unfortunately we can't take you with us because if we did he'd have all of our heads. Your head because you tagged along and Riku's and mine because we allowed you to come along."

Kairi sighed, "I guess you're right." She turned away, "Well, have fun. Tell me all about it when you get back." She walked slowly away from them.

"Of course we will!" Sora smiled, "And next time you'll be able to come with us!"

"I hope so," she muttered.

"It used to be you were fine with us going away and you just waiting behind," Riku observed, "What caused the change in mindset? Not that I think it's a bad thing I'm just making an observation."

"Maybe it's because I can wield a Keyblade just the same as you two," Kairi shrugged, "I feel like I should be helping you somehow but I can't."

Sora put his hand on her shoulder, "You are helping us. If you stay here then Yensid can train you to use your Keyblade and then you can come along next time!"

"I guess you're right," Kairi sighed, "Well you guys are leaving. I'll be fine here, go ahead and go."

Riku nodded.

"Alright," Sora turned away. The two of the walked out of the room to the launch pad for the gummi ship.

"Why can't I go?" Kairi sighed, "I can defend myself. Maybe I can't use a Keyblade but I can still be helpful. I can use magic and I can listen just fine," she paused, "That's it! If I can't help them fight then I'll help them by listening in and getting information!" she smiled, "But that would require sneaking out and sneaking into the Organization. I need a name. Well, all of their names have an X from what Sora and Riku have told me." She thought long and hard, "How about Xikari. Yeah! I like that name. That's who I'll be!" She smiled, "Now all I have to do is find out where they are. First I need to get out of here. I'll climb out the window and then I'll go from there. I'm not very good at planning ahead am I?" she sighed, "I'll work on that later." She smiled and walked calmly up to her window.

"Kairi!"

"Man!" she hissed, "Yes Mickey!"

"Yensid is ready to see you now!" Mickey called.

She sighed and opened the door, "Alright."

"It's time for you to begin your training!" Mickey smiled, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," she mumbled half-heartedly.

"C'mon," Mickey Mouse led the way down the tight spiral staircase.

Kairi glanced over her shoulder longingly, "Mickey, I'm not feeling very well. Is it alright if I rest instead?"

"I'll tell Yensid then," Mickey said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kairi shrugged, "I'm just feeling kinda sick."

"Alright," Mickey patted her hand, "Go ahead and rest then. You'll be better in no time."

Kairi nodded, "Thanks." She walked back up to the room. With an excited grin, she slipped quietly out her window. _I have no idea where I'm going but that's okay. I'll be alright._ She slipped down the concrete walkway that led to the wizard's door. Her knees and hands were scrapped up from sliding down the wall and her landing had been rough. Kairi shrugged, "That's alright though." She found the spare gummi ship in the courtyard behind the tower and climbed into it. _Um, I have no idea how to work this thing._ She looked at all of the buttons and switches, "Well, red buttons are bad in movies so we'll avoid that one." With some difficulty she managed to get it on and to open a portal into the space between realms.

"Kairi!" Lea called as he ran up to the ground below where she was hovering, "Come back! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping," Kairi insisted. She flew into the portal and disappeared.

"I'm so dead," Lea gulped, "Yensid's gonna kill me. Sora and Riku are gonna kill me. Mickey's gonna kill me." He turned and ran back up the path to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sora, Riku!" Lea raced up to the two boys. He was out of breath and shocked. _Kairi's usually pretty good. What happened to make her do that?_

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Lea, is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Kairi took the spare gummi ship," Lea gasped, "She's gone. She told Mickey she was sick."

"Great, now we have to go find Kairi," Riku sighed, "Man."

"What if something happens to her?" Sora asked.

"She'll be fine," Riku said.

"But—"

"Sora, you worry too much," Riku interrupted, "She's not entirely helpless."

Sora sighed, "Alright. Let's go find her."

"Lea, do you know where she went?" Riku asked.

Lea shook his head, "No, unfortunately. Yensid's not entirely happy."

"I bet not," Sora said. He turned to Riku, "Let's start with Traverse Town since that's where everybody ends up unless they have a destination."

Riku nodded, "Lea, go back to Yensid in case she changes her mind."

Lea nodded and left.

Riku followed Sora to their gummi ship, "How would she know how to pilot it?"

"I don't think she does," Sora said.

"She's in for a rough landing then," Riku commented. They climbed into the gummi ship and went to Travers Town.

"Let's split up and look for her that way. We'll cover more ground like that," Sora suggested.

"No, then we'll be looking for each other," Riku shook his head, "C'mon. Let's check the first district and then move on."

"What if we miss her?" Sora asked.

"We're asking if anyone has seen her," Riku explained. He could tell Sora was worried. Last time Kairi had gone missing she had been kidnapped by Axel and then the Organization. The time before that she had lost her heart and been with the heartless the whole time.

"Let's see if Leon and his friends are here. we can ask them for help!" Sora suggested.

Riku nodded, "You know them. Lead on."

Sora led the way to the accessory shop in the center of the district.

Leon was there, talking to Cid. He turned as the door opened, "Sora? What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you've seen my friend," Sora explained, "She has shoulder length red hair and sea green…blue eyes. Green-blue eyes?"

"She has eyes that are the color of the sea," Riku interrupted with a glance at Sora, "She ran off and we don't want her getting hurt."

"I haven't seen her," Leon shrugged.

"Can you tell us if you do?" Sora asked.

Leon shrugged, "Sure."

Cid shook his head, "I haven't seen anybody with red hair."

Sora deflated, "Man, oh well. I guess we should check Twilight Town next."

"She was friends with Hayner Pence and Ollete, right?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, to Twilight Town it is," Riku lifted his head suddenly, "Wait. I want to check something." He led the way to the third district. There was a letter lying on the ground. Riku picked it up and opened it, "I've found him."

"What?" Sora looked over his shoulder curiously.

"I've found him," Riku repeated with a sigh, "That's what it says."

"And it's not signed," Sora cocked his head to the side, "I've found who? Who found him?"

"I don't know but I think we should keep this," Riku folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

"Why can't I carry it?" Sora asked as he followed his friend back to the gummi ship.

"You'll lose it," Riku reminded him, "You lose everything."

"Oh yeah huh," Sora shrugged. He climbed into the gummi ship and flew to Twilight Town, "Off to Twilight Town!"

"Just shut up and drive," Riku mumbled.

"To Twilight Town we go. To Twilight Town we go! Hi Ho the Merry-o! To Twilight Town we go!" Sora started singing.

"Shut up," Riku muttered. "Your singing is terrible anyway," he pinched his nose as Sora continued relentlessly.

"Yeah!"

"Sora, I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut," Riku warned sarcastically, "Just drive the stupid thing."

"Okay, okay," Sora smiled.

Riku shook his head with a laugh, "Why? Of all people in the worlds I get to be with you and your terrible singing."

"You know you love my amazing singing!" Sora grinned evilly, "To Twiligh—"

Riku covered his mouth with his hand, "Shut up. I wasn't kidding. I will find duct tape."

Sora sighed and nodded.

Riku removed his hand, "Now drive."

Sora laughed and flew the gummi ship into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kairi opened her eyes. She lifted herself onto her hands and knees, "Ugh, what happened?" She shook her head and sat up. "Where am I?" _okay so I didn't intend to land right in front of a random castle in the middle of nowhere._

The castle was a twisting mesh of spires. It was mostly a dirt brown color with green slanted roofs. There were a few gold framed windows and a large set of double doors. They were the only entrance into the castle.

_Is it Castle Oblivion? It doesn't look like it but it looks like it could be. I'm confusing myself. Let's take a look around and then go from there._ Kairi stood up and walked cautiously up to the large double doors that led inside, "Is this Castle Oblivion?" _How do I know Castle Oblivion?_

_ Me, silly._

"Namine?" Kairi asked, "You've been to Castle Oblivion?"

_Yep. I used to live here. _

"Weird," Kairi looked around, "So you're how I know this place."

_Yep, unfortunately I can't exactly help you as I've only been in a few rooms in the upper levels._

Kairi nodded, "That's alright. I'll figure this place out." She pushed open the right door and slipped quietly inside, "Why does it look so different from the outside? Did something happen?" She cringed as her voice echoed throughout the room. _Okay, note to self. Think instead of speak. That would help in your sneaking around._

_ Maybe something did happen. I haven't been here for over a year, almost two._

"Alright," Kairi glanced around, "I guess I go forward. It's not like I have much of a choice. There aren't any hallways or anything."

_There will be._

"Alright," Kairi ran her hand along the wall curiously, "It looks like it's made of marble but it feels different."

_I always thought it was made of marble._

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really good at identifying rocks."

_Help me._

"What?" Kairi lifted her head and looked around. She was tense. Adrenaline coursed through her veins.

_Help me._

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. _I don't see anybody._ "Do I know you?"

_Ventus, Vanitas, I'm not sure anymore. I don't remember if you know me anymore. I know you. You're a Princess of Heart._

"Where are you?" Kairi looked around. There weren't any doors except the one ahead of her. She walked through it and found herself in a wide white room. It was empty. A door sat in each wall, the one she had walked in from and then three others. Two were to her left and one to her right.

_I'm here._

"Okay," Kairi nodded, "I'll help you." She wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion until she was sure she was going in circles. _Maybe this way? No that's the way I came, right? I don't know anymore. What about this way? No, that's definitely a hallway I've been down before. I'm so lost!_ Kairi shook her head, "C'mon, you'll find him…them? Ugh, whatever." She sighed and walked down another white walled hallway. _All of these halls look the same. It's so quiet here. I can hear my footsteps bouncing back to me. It's creepy._

_Look out!_

Kairi crouched instinctively as a key blade flew towards her. She turned, still in a crouch. _A walking suit of armor? Is there anyone in it? I don't think so._ The armor was grey, silver, black, and blue with odd ear-like plates attached to the helmet that pointed down. It looked as though it was made for a female body. Kairi sighed, "I have to fight a walking pile of metal." She leaped forward. _'Sora learned on the fly so why can't I?'_ her words rang in her head. _Well I guess I'm learning on the fly. _"Why are you attacking me?" she growled at it. _Well I guess that's not really a fair question since I'm attacking it now._

_To protect._

"Protect? Protect who?" Kairi asked. _Now I have armor talking to me. What has my life come to? _She was hit in the stomach and knocked into a wall. She cried out in pain but managed to roll out of the way as the armor went to step on her.

_Protect._

"Yes, protect but protect who?" Kairi repeated. _I feel like I'm not going to get anywhere by asking the same question over and over again._

_Protect friends._

"Alright," Kairi nodded, "I'll help—" she squeaked as the Keyblade barely missed her. She stumbled backwards, "I'll help you! I'll help you!"

The armor stopped moving.

Kairi sighed in relief, "I'll help you protect your friends. Just tell me who they are and how to find them." _Okay, don't mess this up Kairi. Angering a walking suit of armor equals loss of head._

_Ventus, Terra protect them._ The armor disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Kairi flinched and shielded her eyes. "That only answered one question," Kairi sighed, "Oh well. Wait a minute! I'm looking for Ventus!" She grinned, "Alright!" She picked up her pace until she was running through the hallways. She rounded another corner and found herself at a dead end, "Oh my—ugh!" Kairi growled in frustration. She went to kick at the wall and her foot went right through it, "Whoa!" she jumped backwards. _What the? Maybe this is here to protect Ventus. _ She slowly and cautiously pressed her hand against the wall. After a moment it passed right through. She stepped through.

A short hallway led to a large white door.

Kairi walked slowly up to it.

_It's trapped._ Namine warned.

Kairi nodded, "Alright. Let's see here." she searched the door carefully. _There. Alright._ She carefully lifted the handle. It triggered the trap. Kairi, having expected it, rolled out of the way as a wall of fire sprung up in between her and the door. Once the flames died Kairi climbed to her feet, "Well that was exciting. It's hot in here now."

_Yeah it is._ Namine agreed.

"Let's see what's inside," Kairi opened the door and stepped inside.

A throne sat in the middle of the room. It was huge, making the boy sitting in it seem even smaller than he was. Kairi walked up to him, "Hey, you awake?"

He didn't respond. He had golden brown hair that was spiked up. He had a black and beige jacket and long black and grey short. His shoes were armored sneakers.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no. How do I wake him up then?"

_He reminds me of Roxas._

"Yeah he does," Kairi sighed, "Except the armor on his arm and his jacket is different."

_Yeah._

"I must thank you, Princess. Long have I looked for this boy and now I have found him. Thanks to you."

Kairi turned.

Xemnas stood behind her. He smiled. It was cold and unpleasant.

Kairi growled and summoned her Keyblade, "You'll have to go through me to get him!"

"Admirable but you don't know how to use that," Xemnas smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Kairi glared at him, "Try me."

"Very well."

_Uh-oh. What have you gotten yourself into this time?_ Kairi steeled herself and prepared for the fight of her life.

"I will take great pleasure in destroying you," Xemnas leaped at her.

Kairi dodged quickly and sliced at the nobody's side. She spun around and hit him in the back.

He landed and flipped, hitting her in her cheek.

_That's gonna bruise. _Kairi snarled, "Fine." She darted forward and sliced at him twice before flipping backwards. In the middle of her flip she hit Xemnas with three spells: fire, water, and thunder.

Xemnas smiled, "Well done." He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, "but it wasn't nearly good enough."

Kairi kicked him in the gut, "You maybe a nobody but you still feel pain." She kicked him again. Then she aimed a blizzard spell on him. _I'll get caught in it but I'll be alright._

Xemnas dropped her and rolled away.

Kairi shuddered and then turned to face him. She lowered her head and put her hand over her heart.

His eyes widened, "What?" he leaped forward, "No!"

Kairi closed her eyes, "Let the light guide the night to dawn and let the world feel the warmth of the sun." She began to glow with a bright golden light. "And in the end the night will come again but until then," her eyes snapped open and she leaped to meet Xemnas in the middle, "the light will shine bright!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kairi!"

Kairi opened her eyes to the sound of her name. The boy that had been in the throne, crouched over her.

"Kairi!"

"I'm awake," Kairi mumbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we better get outta here though," Kairi sat up and climbed to her feet.

He nodded, "I'm Ventus."

"Kairi but you knew that," Kairi smiled. She paused, "Wait a second how did you know that?"

"I'm not entirely certain," Ventus didn't meet her gaze, "I remember darkness and a bright flash of light. It felt like a blink but I open my eyes and I'm here, wherever here is. You were lying on the ground and I thought you were dead."

"Well then," Kairi sighed.

"How did you do that?" Ventus asked as he followed her out of the castle.

"I have no idea," Kairi shrugged.

"It woke me up," Ventus smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kairi nodded, "We need to go to Traverse Town."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that's where my friends will be," Kairi said.

"Are you looking for them?"

"No, I'm helping them even though they don't want me to," Kairi explained.

"So then you want to find them?" he looked confused.

"I'm going to gather information for them," Kairi said, "The fact that you're awake is important information so I'm going to leave them a note."

Ventus nodded, "That makes sense."

"Do you want to help me?" Kairi asked, "We might be able to help your friends too."

He nodded, "I'll help you. You can call me Ven." He smiled, "All my friends call me Ven."

Kairi smiled and nodded, "Ven it is then." She led the way back to the gummi ship, "You wouldn't know how to fly this thing would you?"

Ven shook his head, "No idea. Sorry."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to figure it out, huh?" Kairi laughed, "Oh boy." She pulled out a piece of paper, "You wouldn't happen to have anything to write with would you?"

Ven shook his head. He pointed to the gummi ship, "What about the pencil right there?"

"Thanks," Kairi grabbed the pencil, "When did you get here? I could swear you were not here when I borrowed this thing." She shrugged and wrote a single sentence on the piece of paper. She folded it and put it in her pocket. She placed the pencil behind her ear and turned on the gummi ship.

"You borrowed this?" he asked.

"Um, sort of," Kairi shrugged.

"You stole it?"

"Yeah, basically. They weren't using it and it was a spare so it was available," Kairi said.

Ven laughed, "Okay."

The gummi ship led them straight to Traverse Town. It was a small town with three main districts. The buildings were all the same color in the first two. They were all sandy brown. The third district was the rich district. It had all the color and a big square in the middle. The alleys were small but relatively well lit.

Kairi sighed in relief as this landing was much better than her first. She had landed them in a secluded section of the third district. She frowned at the dent in the side of the gummi ship, "C'mon, let's go into that alley over there." she led the way and placed the note on the ground.

"Wait I want to check something," Kairi recognized Riku by his voice.

"Go!" Kairi shoved Ven out of the alley. They watched from around the corner as Riku and Sora found the note.

"I've found him," Riku read.

Kairi smiled and the two of them ran off. She climbed back into the gummi ship and started it up again, "We're headed to the World That Never Was next."

"Why?"

"Organization HQ," Kairi said, "I plan on doing some infiltrating and information gathering. I know that they still need a thirteenth member so maybe, just maybe, if all goes according to plan then I'll be able to get in."

"What about me?"

"We're posing as Nobodies and if they don't fall for it then we'll just slip in take what we need and then get out," Kairi explained, "We're both Nobodies. You need a name."

"Okay?" Ventus seemed very confused.

"Um," Kairi paused to think. She looked out the windshield, "I don't think we're going the right way but I don't know how to turned this thing around." She sighed. _Oh well. Here we go._ "I'll come up with your name later," Kairi growled, "Right now, prepare for a very rough landing!" the gummi ship crashed through the trees that lined the sidewalk.

Ventus grabbed onto the front part of the ship and held on tightly. His knuckles turned white.

Kairi sighed when they had finally stopped moving, "I don't think this thing is gonna be usable by the time I returned it."

Ven chuckled, "Oh well. You can always apologize."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She climbed out of the gummi ship.

The sidewalk that they had just destroyed turned around a corner. Flower gardens lined the sidewalk on either side. The trees were spaced at regular intervals and trimmed very neatly, those trees that hadn't been knocked over at least. The sky was a bright blue and there was not a cloud to be seen. People walked on the sidewalks and talked happily.

"Nice landing."

Kairi turned. Her eyes widened. _Uh-oh. If we get into a fight with this guy I'm not sure we'll make it out okay._

A man with somewhat long brown hair, blue eyes and an obvious scar leaned against a tree behind them.

She swallowed, "You are?"

Ven looked at him curiously, "I'm Ven and this is Kairi."

"Leon," he stood up straight and walked up to them. He stopped in front of Kairi, "Someone's looking for you."

"I know," Kairi's eyes narrowed, "They'll be okay for a while longer. I haven't done what I came out here to do yet."

"Where are we?" Ventus asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Leon shrugged.

"Sh," Kairi hissed. Her gaze was trained on Saix. He was walking through the streets, looking at all of the shops that were on this street, "Now's our chance. C'mon!" she darted past the large blue haired nobody. _God he's huge._

"And what would two nobody's such as yourselves be doing running around this place?" Saix asked.

_Well that was…too easy. I didn't have to tell him anything. If they can sense other nobodies then he must know we aren't. I'm gonna have to be careful. _Kairi looked at him, "Nobody?"

"A being like yourself. You remember your past but without the feelings attached to it," Saix explained.

Leon glanced at her before turning and walking away.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Come with me," he led them to where he opened a corridor of darkness.

Kairi swallowed. She glanced at Ventus behind her. _I'm gonna have to learn how to do that._ She followed Saix through it. She stared around her at the World That Never Was. _I had forgotten how desolate this place was. I feel like this is a bad idea but it's too late now._

"Saix," Xigbar nodded to him, "What's this?"

"Two nobodies," Saix said, "They both wish to be the thirteenth member. I'm going to take them to speak with Xehanort."

Xigbar nodded, "See you later then."

Kairi stared at the other twelve members. _I don't think I've ever seen so many different Xehanorts at the same time. This is bad._

"They both wish to join?" Xehanort grinned. He leaned forward, "Train them to use the Keyblade and then they will fight to the death for the last place."

Saix nodded, "Come with me."

Kairi grabbed Ventus' wrist and pulled slightly to make him follow her, "C'mon."

He followed her out the door.

"Your training will begin now," Saix said. He was accompanied by a different Xehanort, younger than the one that had ordered their training.

Kairi nodded. She summoned her Keyblade.

Saix leaped at her.

_This is training?!_ Kairi leaped backward and blocked a full force blow from his claymore. _What have I gotten myself into, other than trouble?_ She growled and fought back. She was faster and smaller than Saix but he hit hard. He slammed her into a wall. Kairi snapped her mouth shut on a cry of pain. She barely managed to roll out of the way in time as he brought his weapon down towards her head.

Training continued until she managed to beat him. Kairi gasped. She was bruised and bleeding from a few places. _Ow, I think I better get used to this because I don't think I'm gonna get a break._

Saix stood and nodded, "Again."

Kairi nodded. _What!? Again? He's insane!_

Ventus was handling it pretty well, having already beat Xehanort twice.

Kairi sighed.

They didn't stop until Saix was called away for other duties.

Kairi dropped to her knees.

Ventus crouched next to her, "Hey, you okay?"

Kairi nodded, "I'm just exhausted."

He nodded, "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"It's too late now," Kairi shrugged, "We need to be careful. They might be playing with us. It was too easy getting in."

He nodded.

"Master Xehanort wishes to see you two," Xigbar said dramatically.

Kairi nodded and got to her feet.

Ventus followed her into the main room.

"Here's your new clothes," Xehanort dropped the signature black coat, pants, and shirt in front of them. He placed the boots on the ground next to them, "Welcome to the Organization. Remember, only one of you can have a seat. For now you are just training."

Kairi nodded and Ventus quickly followed suit.

Xehanort nodded and left.

Kairi sighed, "Okay." She took a deep breath and grabbed the clothes.

Ventus disappeared into his assigned room. Kairi's was right next door.

Kairi swallowed audibly, "I'm in trouble. I really need help. Never mind. I got myself into this mess and I will get myself out. I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless anymore." Even as she tried to convince herself she felt fear settle in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sora sighed, "We still haven't seen any trace of Kairi or the Organization!"

"You're being dramatic," Riku said.

"But it's true."

"I realize this, Sora," Riku sighed, "and yes it is worrisome but you're blowing it up."

"Riku," Sora sat up, "Do you think we made Kairi angry?"

"I don't see how we could have," Riku shook his head. He paused, "She really wanted to come with us so maybe she decided to help anyway."

"Do you think she'd try to do something that would hurt her in the end? Like take on the Organization on her own?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Kairi's not stupid Sora," Riku shook his head, "You're thinking about this too hard."

"Hey, look!" Sora pointed to where two people stood. They were both wearing the Organization XIII outfit, "They're a part of the Organization!"

Riku nodded, "C'mon."

Sora nodded.

He led Sora to where the two were standing, looking into the window of a shop.

The two of them confronted the Organization members.

One of them was female. They were both completely shrouded by the hood.

"You're a part of the Organization," Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh, what clued you in?" the girl said smoothly.

_Something about her voice is familiar but I can't place it. _Sora growled.

"What are you doing in Twilight Town?" Riku asked.

"What are you doing here?" she answered.

"Answer our question and we'll answer yours," Sora said.

"Sorry," the boy shrugged, "No can do. We can't tell you."

She summoned a Keyblade of her own. It was shrouded in darkness, making it's form unclear. Darkness floated around her shrouding her form and making her hard to track.

He followed suit.

"You both have Keyblades?" Riku asked.

"What was your first clue?" she leaped over Sora and brought the blade down toward Riku's head.

Riku quickly summoned his own Keyblade and blocked the blow.

The boy slipped quickly past Sora and lifted himself up onto a gust of wind, "Beat this." He slammed into Sora from one side and then the other. Sora managed to block the third blow and knock him off balance. The other boy flipped to the side and landed in a crouch. He knocked Sora's feet out from under him, "Xikari, we should go." He didn't take his eyes off Sora.

She backhanded Riku hard enough to knock him to the ground, "Let's." she opened a corridor of darkness and disappeared. He followed.

"Xikari?" Sora climbed to his feet.

"She's a nobody," Riku shook his head, "and she hits hard."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he rides the wind like it's a skateboard." He glared at where the corridor had been.

"Alright, we need to find out what the Organization is up to," Riku said. He climbed to his feet before noticing the folded up piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up.

"What does it say?" Sora asked. He looked at it over his shoulder.

"A fight to the death. There will be one in the end."

"That's it?"

"Apparently whoever's leaving these notes doesn't want it to be obvious," Riku sighed and put it in his pocket.

"Who were those two?" Sora asked looking again at the place where they had disappeared.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to Yensid," Riku decided, "Let's go."

Sora nodded and followed him back to the gummi ship.

"Yes?" Yensid asked.

"We have these and we ran into two nobodies. They're a part of the Organization," Riku set the notes on the table.

Lea leaned forward, "Have you found Kairi?"

"No," Sora shook his head, "Did she come back?"

"Nope."

"These notes worry me," Yensid sighed after reading them.

Riku nodded.

"They're really cryptic," Sora said, "Right? Cryptic? Oh, whatever. They aren't clear."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I question our friendship."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You're so cheerful about everything. That's exactly why we're friends but you're driving me nuts."

"Boys," Yensid interrupted their friendly quarrel, "Kairi has become your top priority. You must find her. The worlds are no longer safe. We need to bring her back here and teach her to defend herself."

Riku and Sora nodded seriously.

"We'll find her," Sora promised.

"And we'll keep her safe until we get her back," Riku added.

"Go, and quickly. She is no longer safe if she is out there," Yensid nodded, "Mickey Mouse will also go with you. You could use the assistance."

Riku smiled.

"Welcome to the team!" Sora grinned.

"Let's go," Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him outside.

Sora climbed into the gummi ship, "Where do we start?"

"Where would Kairi go?" Mickey asked, "Where has she been?"

"Well, she's been to Twilight Town, but we've already looked there," Sora said.

"Namine's been to Castle Oblivion," Riku added.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "And she's been to Hollow Bastion, and Traverse Town."

"We'll start at Hollow Bastion," Mickey nodded.

They headed for Hollow Bastion. The place was looking much better than the last time they had seen it. The buildings were standing taller than before and the people seemed happier.

"Everyone looks better," Sora commented happily.

"I saw your friend," Leon approached them.

"Kairi?" Sora smiled.

"She said you could wait because she hasn't accomplished what she set out to do yet," Leon told them seriously.

His tone lessened Sora's happiness until he was no longer smiling.

"Then she followed Saix along with a boy named Ventus."

"Ventus?" Riku asked. His eyes widened, "She's leaving the notes. She found Ventus."

"So does that mean that we won't be able to find her?" Sora asked.

"I don't really know," Riku shook his head, "I wish I did but I don't. We'll keep looking."

Sora nodded, "Okay."

Leon looked at Riku and then Sora and back, "You two obviously know what your doing so I guess I'll leave you to it."

"It's those two again," Riku sighed. He rubbed the left side of his jaw, "I really don't feel like fighting them again."

Sora stepped back as the turned to them, "It looks like we won't have a choice."

"You two again?" Xikari shook her head, "You really like punishment don't you?"

"Actually we were just talking about how we didn't want to fight you again and we're leaving now," Sora said.

"Oh, really?" the boy asked. He stepped forward, "but we have a message for you before you go."

"When light and dark meet the shadows will overpower the dawn and light will be cast away," Xikari said.

"What?" Sora glanced at Riku.

"I don't know what it means," Riku shrugged.

She laughed, "Good luck, boys." She turned and flipped onto the roof of a nearby building.

The boy rose up on a gust of wind and flew after her.

"Wind?" Mickey asked.

"What's so important about it?" Sora asked.

"I only knew one person that could manipulate the wind like that," Mickey shook his head, "I'll think on it and get back to you."

Sora nodded.

Riku glanced at his friend, "Alright. Let's look for Kairi."

"She's not here," Sora sighed.

"Okay, next world. We've gone to Traverse Town, Twilight Town, and here. Let's see."

"What kind of places would Kairi like?" Mickey asked.

"I guess we could check Destiny Islands," Sora suggested.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Saix,"

"Yes Master Xehanort?"

"Is their training going well?"

"Yes, what about their origin?"

"Xemnas was defeated by the girl. She drew from the strength of Kingdom Hearts itself," Xehanort explained, "Being the seventh Princess of Heart, she can absorb the power of the other six Princess' hearts and open Kingdom Hearts."

"Then you want her to be a darkness," Saix concluded.

"Yes," Xehanort nodded, "If she is a darkness then Kingdom Hearts is ours no matter what they do."

"What about Ventus? How does he play into this?"

"His heart is split. He may have defeated Vanitas but Vanitas was not destroyed. He's too stubborn for that."

"I'm not certain I follow."

"Bring out Vanitas, create tension in his mind and heart, and he will collapse into the darkness."

"Ah, and those two boys? Will they be a problem?"

"Not at all," Xehanort smirked, "They are playing directly into our hands."

"Xehanort," Xigbar called, "The kids have returned."

"Begin their training for today," Xehanort ordered Saix.

Saix nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure telling him all that was a good idea?" Xigbar asked.

"Of course. He will try to use it to his advantage and be right where I want him."

Xigbar chuckled, "Whatever."

Kairi walked up to the towering spire with Ventus beside her. _That's one more hint. I need their full plan though. Of course they have one of their own but let's see if we can't twist that to our advantage._

"Xikari, Svextun," Saix struggled with the latter name.

Kairi lifted her head.

"Training?" Ventus asked.

Saix nodded, "Let's go."

The two of them followed him into a courtyard.

"You'll be fighting each other and I will be assessing you," Saix's voice was cold, colder than ice.

Kairi nodded. She turned to Ventus.

Ven smiled at her, "Well?"

She smirked, "Try me."

"You're on," Ven summoned his Keyblade.

Kairi did the same.

A soft breeze tousled their hair. Ven smiled and leaped forward.

Kairi met him in the middle. The following battle was brutal to say the least. Kairi came out on top but not uninjured. Ven sighed, "Man, I guess you win again."

"Yeah," Kairi helped him to his feet.

"Again," Saix ordered.

Kairi glanced at him, "Of course." _Man, let us have a break first. We just finished beating each other up. Ugh, whatever._

Ven leaped forward and knocked her feet out from under her. A strong gust of wind lifted her off the ground and easily fifty feet into the air.

"I don't think so!" The wind dropped her. Kairi twisted so that she was falling face first towards the ground. _One, two, three. Now!_ She flipped and slammed into the ground in a crouch. She sprung off the ground and leaped towards him with the tip of her Keyblade pointed towards her feet.

Ven blocked her blade and spun around to hit her in the side.

She twisted and kicked him in the chest.

Ven fell, landing on his back on the ground.

Kairi followed and would have landed on top of him had he not rolled out of the way and flipped onto his feet. _Man! Oh well, I guess it's better that I hadn't landed on him. It could've killed him._

After many hours of fighting, Saix called a halt.

Kairi stopped. Her jaw was bruised and she had a cut on her arm that would probably scar.

Ventus had a large cut on his leg and a few bruised ribs.

"That's enough for today," Saix stalked away.

Kairi sighed and fell to her knees, "That was awesome." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. She sat on her feet.

Ventus sat cross legged in front of her, "Yeah."

Kairi handed him a potion, "Here."

"Thanks," Ven drank it gratefully.

Kairi smiled, "It is kinda fun though. It would be more fun if we weren't actually fighting but just sparring."

Ven nodded, "Yeah, it would be way more fun. You remind me of my friend Aqua."

"Okay?" Kairi shrugged.

"Xehanort wants to talk to you two," Xigbar chuckled and shook his head as they both jumped.

"Uh, yeah," Kairi nodded and got to her feet. She led the way into the tower. The hallways were dark. There were lights at regular intervals but most of them were off. She didn't dare turn one on. No one else did so she wasn't going to. _What does he want? _ She sighed.

Xehanort stood in the middle of a circular room. It was the brightest lit place in the entire tower, "Welcome. We have a couple of meddlesome Keyblade wielders to take care of. They have been interfering with our task at every turn. The two boys have begun to irritate me. Xikari, Svextun, are you ready for your first mission?"

"Of course," Kairi kept her voice even and cold.

Ven nodded.

Kairi cringed on the inside. _Oh, no. I was afraid of this. Oh, well. I'm not done yet. I don't have what I want, or what I need yet. I have to play the part. Besides, Sora and Riku are tough. They can take any of the beatings we give them. They'll only come out stronger for it. _She nodded. _Yep. I'll be helping them get stronger so hopefully they'll be able to take care of Xehanort when the time comes._

"Go, find these two boys and destroy them."

Kairi nodded, "Let's go." She turned and flipped up her hood.

Ven flipped on his hood and opened a portal. The two of them disappeared.

"And so the game begins," Xehanort smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riku sighed, "We haven't gotten anywhere with this. We're no closer to finding Kairi and she's leaving us hints that I don't understand. I got one but what about the other? 'A fight to the death. There will be one in the end.' What does it mean?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to find Kairi."

"Ah, two lost boys looking for their poor lost girlfriend."

Riku turned, "You two again?"

"You seem so pleased to see us," the boy said.

"We know her name but what's yours?" Sora asked.

"That doesn't matter because you won't live long enough for it to be of any use," Xikari promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Riku summoned his Keyblade.

Xikari laughed, "How do you know I won't keep it?" she leaped forward.

Sora leaped to help Riku but was blocked by an impassable wall of wind. He glared at the boy. He stood straight and his hand was pointed palm out with his fingers pointing the sky. Sora growled, "Fine. I'll deal with you then." He summoned his Keyblade.

The boy nodded, "That was the intention. I guess we get to see whose better."

"Right," Sora rolled his eyes. Before he knew what was happening he was lifted off his feet by a gust of wind. The boy was there instantly. He slammed Sora down into the ground. Sora cried out in pain. He landed on him and flipped backwards. Mickey Mouse was there and he leaped forward. The boy cried out in surprise. He managed to defend against the mouse's attacks but he couldn't retaliate and was being driven from Sora. Sora climbed to his feet. The wall of wind had died. He leaped to Riku's aid. Riku had also been getting beat up. She was fast and precise. Her movements were unpredictable at best. Together they started to beat her. She cursed under her breath, "Time to go!" She opened a corridor of darkness, "See you two boys later." She waved and disappeared. The boy followed with a nod to Sora.

"Those two are odd," Riku commented, "She taunts and he's silent."

"Mostly, he seems more respectful," Sora nodded, "He holds us in high regard."

"But why would he?" Riku turned to Mickey, "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think," Mickey shrugged.

Riku growled, "Man. We've only got two clues. They aren't much to go off of."

"C'mon. We'll be alright," Sora smiled.

"Those two are a part of the Organization and they're ruthless. I got sliced and you got landed on," Riku muttered.

"Now who's thinking too much?" Sora asked playfully.

"Alright, alright, you win," Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon, we haven't finished checking out Destiny Islands."

Riku followed his friend around the islands. He couldn't help but worry. Kairi was nowhere to be found. They had searched four worlds and not found her. She didn't know a lot of the worlds out there and what if she had been killed. Or worse what if Xehanort was looking to collect the Princesses of Heart again. Riku shook his head. _She's not completely helpless. She'll be fine. She's a good magic user and I'm sure she can learn on her own how to use the Keyblade. Sora did and he's alright at it. She never participated in our little spars though. She only ever watched. What now?_

"Riku, come look," Sora held up a folded piece of paper.

"A new clue?" Riku raced up to him and ripped it out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Sora pulled his hand back, "Don't rip my hand off."

"Sorry," Riku apologized distractedly, "This one says 'Seven hearts. Seven princesses. Seven of us but only one can unlock Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait I thought all the princesses were needed in order to unlock Kingdom Hearts," Sora glanced at Riku, obviously expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Riku shrugged.

"Riku! Sora!"

The two boys exchanged shocked glances. They turned, "Kairi!"

Kairi smiled, "How are you? I see you've found me, or I've found you."

"I—why'd you leave?" Riku asked.

"I wanted to help," Kairi smiled, "Here. I've got something for you."

"What?" Sora asked.

Kairi handed them a rolled set of papers, "I have it in writing." She smiled, "See ya around!" she jogged away.

"Kairi!" Riku called after her.

"Wait!" Sora tore after her.

Kairi looked over her shoulder, "Don't follow me. You won't survive." She turned around a corner. By the time the boys rounded the same corner she was gone.

"Kairi," Sora sighed.

"You look so dejected," Riku teased.

Sora flopped onto the ground, "We came all this way to find her and she runs off again."

"Maybe we can't find her," Riku looked at the horizon. "Maybe we just have to wait for her the way she's waited for us. She's trying to help us and instead of helping her we're running around looking for her. She can take care of herself."

Sora nodded, "Yeah!" He climbed back to his feet, "Let's go get the Organization!" We've stopped them before and we can do it again!"

"There's the Sora I know," Riku smirked, "All he needed was a little pick me up." _Kairi's changed. I can see it. She's different now. What happened to her while we were separated? What will happen to us? Will we change? I doubt Sora will. He never does. Our home has been destroyed and he's been dead before and he hasn't changed a bit. Well, except he's more mature now. He knows when it's okay to try and be funny. Otherwise he hasn't changed at all. I've changed, definitely but what about Kairi?_

"Hey, you coming?" Sora asked, "We're going to the gummi ship to look these papers over."

Riku nodded quickly, "Yeah. I'm coming." _What does she have in writing?_

Sora opened the papers, "Whoa, it's a complete layout of the castle on the World That Never Was. How did she get this?"

Riku shrugged. He lifted up another piece of paper, "The Seventh Princess of Heart?" he pulled it closer to him and read it aloud, "There are seven princesses…blah, blah, blah. We know all of this already. 'The seventh princess has the power to absorb the power in the hearts of the others thereby unlocking Kingdom Hearts. That princess is the girl called Kairi. She has power beyond her imagination and…" He trailed off.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Unlocking said power can be deadly if done in the wrong way," Riku finished. He felt sick.

"Has Kairi unlocked it yet?" Sora asked after staring at him for a moment.

Riku swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "If she has that means she did it right. If she hasn't let's hope nothing goes wrong when she does."

Sora swallowed, "Uh-oh."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kairi sighed, "The papers reached them."

Ventus nodded, "What are we going to do? Before long they'll want us to fight."

"I know," Kairi sighed, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Ventus swallowed.

"I know," Kairi shook her head. _I wish I had just stayed with Yensid. I wouldn't have any of these things to worry about. I wish we had never built that stupid raft. I would have been able to stay out of this. _

"Kairi?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah?" Kairi jumped slightly as he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kairi nodded.

"Are they destroyed?" Xehanort asked.

"No," Kairi bowed her head, "They had the assistance of a mouse." She glanced up and nodded, "I'm sure you're familiar with the mouse I speak of."

"Yes I am," Xehanort snarled.

Kairi nodded.

"Very well," Xehanort seemed very angry, "We will leave the boys to the heartless. We have more important things to do." He motioned for them to follow them as he led the way. They arrived in a part of the castle Kairi had never been in before. Kairi swallowed nervously. This part of the castle was eerily lit with the torches that sat on the walls at regular intervals. The walls were black and polished and reflective. A cold draft blew through the hallway and Kairi shivered._ It's cold. I'm scared. I wish I hadn't done this. I wish I had listened to Sora and Riku. Oh well. It's too late now. You got yourself into this mess and you have to get yourself out._ She glanced over her shoulder. Ventus looked as uneasy as she felt. She swallowed.

"I want you two to fight each other," Xehanort smirked, "Don't worry. It's not the real fight yet but I want to personally assess your progress and see if I need to just cut you and pick someone else."

Kairi nodded. She looked at Ventus.

He sighed and shrugged.

"Of course."

"Good."

"Why can't we just do it outside like we usually do?" Ventus asked.

"Are you arguing with me Svextun?"

"No!" Ventus shook his head quickly.

"Good."

Kairi cringed. _Uh-oh. I think I just got us in trouble. Ugh! I'm so not good at this._

Xehanort watched them fight. The two of them were almost an even match for each other. Kairi came out on top with Ventus on the ground but only once he had started to slow down. Xehanort nodded. _Perfect. The Princess will be the one to win. That's just what I need. Once I begin the fight to the death then she will defeat him and then I will turn her fully to the darkness. With the Final Princess in my grasp I will be able to open Kingdom Hearts and absorb its power. _He smiled, "Perfect."

The fight ended. Kairi came out on top. Ventus pulled himself out of the ground.

"Good," Xehanort walked up to them with his hands clasped behind his back, "Very good." He had a sly smirk on his face, "You two may go."

Kairi nodded and led the way back up the stairs. They hung out in the front courtyard. "Ventus."

Ventus glanced at her in surprise, "Yeah? Kairi is something wrong?"

"You can leave," Kairi shook her head, "I don't want you to get wrapped up in this any more than you already have."

"And leave you behind?" Ventus shook his head, "No way."

"I can handle it," Kairi insisted, "It was my idea. You don't have to pay the price for it."

"I promised to help you," Ven insisted, "I keep my promises, especially the ones I make to my friends. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm asking you to leave," Kairi said, "so you don't get destroyed. I can handle it. I got us into this mess. You may be the only one I can get out of it. I will take the consequences of my choice."

"Then I will take the consequences of mine," Ventus nodded, "I'm not leaving you here. I said I would help you with this and I will."

"Leave," Kairi pleaded, "I'll tell them you were destroyed by Sora and Riku."

"No," Ven shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here."

Kairi growled, "Go, I don't want you to be killed because of me!"

"But it won't be because of you," Ven smiled, "I will die because of the choices I make. I'm okay with that."

Kairi sighed, "Alright."

"We got into this together and we'll get out of it together," Ventus nodded, "Probably with a little help from Sora and Riku."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah."

"You two have a new mission."

Kairi looked over her shoulder to see Xigbar walking up to them.

"What?"

"The two boys are fighting an army of heartless," he paused, "again. Xehanort wants you to go assist the heartless and destroy the boys if you can. He has faith that you will be able to but he doesn't want to his newest volunteers."

Ventus nodded, "Alright."

Kairi stood and opened a corridor of darkness before flipping up her hood. She walked calmly into it. Ventus followed, putting on his own hood.

"Those two are slick," Xigbar smirked, "They got the boys the papers in no time at all. They have too much time on their hands." He shrugged and walked away, "You two are lucky I like you."

Kairi joined the battle with the heartless. Sora and Riku were handily destroying them. She smiled.

"It's those two again," Sora sighed.

"We don't want a fight," Riku stated firmly.

"Okay," Kairi nodded.

"That's good because we aren't here to fight," Ventus added.

"We wanted to tell you that the last Princess of Heart has been captured and if you don't get there in time," Kairi made a pouting face.

"Then she might just open Kingdom Hearts and there's nothing you can do," Ventus forced a laugh.

"Leave Kairi alone!" Sora stepped forward.

Kairi laughed, "We haven't done anything to her. She's our honored guest. We wouldn't dare hurt her, not until she serves her purpose."

Riku said nothing but his glare was enough to kill.

Kairi cringed. _They're going to be so pissed off. They're not gonna trust me after this. I'm going to be alone. I don't want to be alone._

"Touch Kairi and we will destroy you," Riku promised.

Kairi put her hand on her hip, "Oh, are the little boys making threats."

"We're not little!" Sora snarled, "We're both taller than you."

"Hmm, touché," Kairi nodded.

Sora and Riku exchanged shocked glances.

"We told you. She's our honored guest. We won't hurt her until she opens Kingdom Hearts," Ventus did his best to sound and look annoyed.

"Then, if you two aren't there to rescue her," Kairi smirked, "and trust me, it won't be easy, she'll get destroyed."

"We're just here to extend the invitation to our grand victory," Ventus shrugged.

"Then we'll come early," Riku promised.

"Perfect," Kairi turned and opened a corridor of darkness.

"See you there," Ventus nodded. He followed her through it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Riku growled, "Xehanort has Kairi. She's the most powerful Princess of Heart. We need to stop him."

"How?" Sora asked, "We can't take him on in his home turf. That's suicide. Even I know that."

"I know. We'll need help," Riku sighed.

"I'll go get Yensid and Lea," Mickey suggested, "while you two go to Kairi."

Riku nodded, "Thanks Mickey."

The mouse nodded and disappeared.

"C'mon," Sora led the way to the gummi ship, "Kairi needs our help!"

Riku nodded and followed him to the gummi ship. _What is it's a lie? What if Kairi isn't really there? I feel like this is just a trap. If it is then we're both so dead. _

Sora paused and turned to look over his shoulder, "Riku."

"What if it's a trap?" Riku asked slowing to a stop.

"Even if it is, better that we go and it isn't then we not go and it end up being true," Sora smiled, "Even if it is a trap at least we went. If Kairi really was there but we didn't go then they will destroy her once she serves her purpose."

"You're right," Riku nodded, "Thanks Sora."

"Besides, Lea's coming to help. And Mickey and Yensid!" That is awesome," Sora grinned.

Riku chuckled, "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Sora climbed into the gummi ship and followed the trail to the World That Never Was. The place was very gloomy. The only source of light was the moon but even that was usually dimmed by clouds. The gummi ship landed in the middle of a dark meadow. The grass was flattened and grey. The trees, the few there were, were bent and twisted like they were writhing in agony. The sky was covered in dark clouds. Sora glanced around uneasily, "This place is creepy."

"You can say that again," Riku nodded, "It reminds me of the Realm of Darkness."

"It's supposed to."

Riku turned to see Saix standing over them next to Xigbar.

"You two," he hissed.

"Actually there's four of us."

Sora turned, "Crap."

Xikari and her friend stood behind them.

"You two have perfect timing," Saic smirked.

"You arrived just in time to witness the fight to the death for membership within the Organization," Xigbar added.

"'A fight to the death' that's it," Riku whispered.

"I'm confused," Sora said.

"That's okay," Riku nodded. _It all makes sense now._

"You get to watch," Saix summoned a large amount of berserker nobodies that quickly grabbed and restrained the two boys.

"Let me go!" Sora struggled.

"Sora," Riku hissed, "Stop."

"What?" Sora stared at him in shock.

Riku nodded, "Stop. I know what I'm doing."

Sora swallowed and nodded, "Alright." He stopped struggling.

The nobodies shoved them less then gently along the path to the towering cathedral that served as the largest building in the world.

Sora swallowed again. His mouth was dry. He hadn't been frightened last time but this was different. There was a difference in the air this time.

Riku felt it too. He felt his skin crawl. _I told Sora I knew what I was doing. I'm not sure that I do. I hope beyond all reason that I am wrong. I've never wanted to be more wrong in my life._ Riku shook his head, "I hope I'm wrong."

Sora sighed. They were surrounded by nobodies. The two newest aspiring members of the Organization stood calmly across from each other. Sora felt a knot form in his stomach. _This really is a fight to the death._ He glanced at Riku.

Riku met his gaze and mouthed the word "Wait."

Sora nodded. He cringed as the fight started. They were vicious and unrelenting. Both of them had a power that none of the other Organization members could even dream to achieve. He shook his head. _If even one of them joins then we're deader than dead._

The girl's hood was knocked off.

Sora stared at her in shock, "Kairi!?" He felt the sting of betrayal settle in his heart.

She snarled and leaped up, flipping over him and landing behind him. "Now," she whispered.

He nodded, "Alright." she leaped forward and sliced at her. she stumbled backwards but he had just cut off her necklace.

"What are you doing?" Saix asked harshly.

"Winning," Kairi shrugged.

Riku sighed, "I was hoping I was wrong."

"You knew?" Sora asked.

"I figured it out the moment Saix said fight to the death," Riku explained sadly, "That's why I told you to stop struggling. I knew Kairi could take care of herself but only to a certain point."

"So, you obviously had an ulterior motive for 'joining the Organization' Princess," Xehanort smirked.

"You know already," Kairi shrugged, "It no longer matters. I am no longer a Princess of Heart, having opened myself up to the darkness."

"I know," Xehanort nodded, "but you retain the abilities you had as the last Princess."

Kairi smirked, "Good luck using them to manipulate me."

Xehanort smiled, "Destroy her friends."

Kairi's face remained cold as steel and unflinching.

"You aren't going to stop me?" Saix chuckled.

"No," Kairi shook her head, "Go ahead, destroy them. I don't care."

Sora stared at her, "What?"

"It's an easy fooling tactic," Riku whispered, "Feign indifference and the antagonist is less likely to do as they threaten."

Sora nodded, "Let's hope that's all it is." _I had never imagined Kairi would be this hard to read. She's usually so bright and happy. Did she really open up to the darkness?_

"You truly do not care?" Xehanort laughed, "Saix destroy them."

Saix lifted his claymore over Sora's head.

Kairi didn't flinch. She had her hand closed over the necklace and didn't spare the two boys a glance.

Saix brought the claymore down with surprising speed.

Sora didn't have time to get out of the way so he curled into a ball. The huge weapon didn't hit him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

A suit of gold, red, and brown armor stood over him with a Keyblade that was almost as big as the claymore.

The boy shoved off his hood.

Riku's eyes widened, "He looks like Roxas."

Sora looked at him, "Yeah he does."

The boy rose up onto a gust of wind.

Kairi's eyes had been closed. When they opened they were an opaque glowing gold. Her entire body started to glow, "Sorry Xehanort but your plans played right into mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xehanort smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Kairi nodded. She glared at him, "Sora, Riku, come here."

The two boys walked to her side.

"Ventus," Kairi nodded to the boy floating on the wind.

"Very interesting but you don't have all of the lights," Saix smirked.

"No," Kairi nodded, "I don't."

"Then why do you remain confident?" Saix asked.

"That would be spoiling wouldn't it?" Kairi asked. She tipped her head back and smiled.

"That armor," Xehanort studied it carefully, "Terra?" He glanced quizzically at Ventus.

Ventus nodded.

"But he's not in it," Saix laughed.

"That doesn't matter," Ventus said. The armor stepped up to stand behind him. Its Keyblade rested on its shoulder and its cape blew in the wind that Ventus had conjured.

"You still don't have all the Lights," Xemnas laughed. He leaped forward to attack.

Sora readied his Keyblade.

Xemnas hit a wall that flashed brightly as he hit it. He stumbled backwards, "What the-?"

"Go ahead," Kairi nodded to Riku and Sora.

The two of them leaped forward. The armor followed them. As they passed through the wall it coalesced around them until they were lined in a bright light.

Ventus followed them. He clung to Saix's back and refused to let go until the much larger man dropped.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and took on Xigbar.

"You are one sneaky little girl," Xigbar said respectfully. He smirked, "Such a shame that it has to go to waste."

"It's not wasted," Kairi smiled.

"You—" he never finished speaking as she took advantage of his distraction and smacked him in the head with the flat of her blade.

He dropped.

Kairi shook her head.

Sora took on Xemnas, "I don't care if all the lights aren't here. We've defeated you before and we can do it again and again however many times we need to."

"You poor fool," Xemnas smirked, "You won't win this time. In order to win you need all of the lights. As far as I can tell there are only five of you. You're missing two."

"We've beaten you before," Sora shrugged, "We can do it again." He ducked one of Xemnas' lasers.

"Of course you can," Xemnas laughed.

Riku approached Ansem.

"You cannot hope to win against me," Ansem laughed, "You are a part of me just as I am a part of you."

"Then we should be evenly matched," Riku nodded, "but I want to test that. I want to know if that is really the case."

"Very well," Ansem agreed.

Riku fought his hardest, harder than he knew he could and won. He was not unharmed but he came out on top.

Ventus struggled against Xehanort's iron grip around his neck. He couldn't breathe and he felt something snap within him. His eyes narrowed and as the iris got closer to the pupil they turned yellow. "Let go," he hissed dangerously.

"Imbalance," Xehanort tossed him aside, "You are not a true light. There is true darkness in your heart."

"I don't care," he snarled, "I'll fight with them whether I'm one of them or not."

"Oh, really, Vanitas?"

"You're wrong," Ventus said. He stood calmly. His eyes didn't change, "We're one now. We're working together now. We're working against you, both of us, this time."

"Very nicely played," Xehanort smiled, "but sadly you have run out of purpose." He summoned his Keyblade and leaped at Ventus.

In a burst of flames Lea appeared between them, "C'mon man. That's not cool."

"It's hot," Ventus chuckled.

Xehanort smirked, "And what chance do you think you have?"

"I think I have a good one, right Ven?" Lea smiled.

Xehanort knocked Lea back and took a few steps back.

Lea rolled before skidding and rising to his feet. He lowered his head and closed his fist over his heart.

He landed and leaped at her again.

Ventus intervened and knocked him back with a blast of wind strong enough to knock anyone else over.

Kairi summoned all of her energy, all the light stored within her heart. The light swirled around her.

Sora looked up and closed his fist over his heart. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Riku back flipped away from a hoard of nobodies and copied Sora.

Ventus wrapped Xehanort in a sphere-shaped prison of wind and darkness before copying.

The armor lowered its Keyblade and its head.

White flames connected them, forming a five pointed star with Kairi at the center.

A door formed and Aqua walked out. She was in her armor and had her Keyblade. She looked around, "How did I—I'm back in the realm of light."

"Aqua," Kairi spoke, "You are the final light. We need your help."

"You got it then."

The star did not fade. It burned itself into the ground before shooting up into the sky. The clouds that covered every part of the sky except the moon dissipated and the stars shone brightly.

They shot forward, fighting under the light of the stars. They fought hard and for longer than they knew they could. With their hearts combined they gave each other strength. The battle was hard but they knew they could win.

"You wouldn't destroy me would you?" Xehanort asked Kairi.

"No I wouldn't," Kairi nodded.

He smirked.

She sliced him, "I never said I couldn't. I will do it if it is necessary."

"Kairi—"

"Light cannot exist without the darkness," Kairi said. She nodded, "I learned that. But the darkness cannot exist without the light either. There is a reason no normal person has a heart of pure light. A Princess of Heart does but they aren't normal."

"So what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"Give up," Kairi told Xehanort, "Kingdom Hearts is not darkness. It is the light in every heart. Why do you think you need the Princesses of Heart to unlock it?"

"I will not give up," Xehanort said.

"Fine," Kairi placed the edge of her Keyblade against his neck.

"Kairi—" Riku started.

Kairi did not kill him. She reached out and touched his forehead with her free hand, "Then sleep and think on what you're planning on doing. Think of what would happen."

Xehanort collapsed.

Light spread throughout the world and a bright flash caused them all to shut their eyes.

Sora opened his eyes. He sat up. a meadow surrounded him. All of his friends were there, Riku Kairi, Lea, Ventus, Aqua. Roxas was there too and Namine. The all started waking up slowly.

"Terra!" Ventus jumped up and hugged his friend.

"Hey," Terra laughed.

They were all reunited with their companions.

"Xion," Roxas smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

"Yep," Xion smiled.

Riku stared around him. The sun was bright and warm and the grass was green. The wind blew gently and the grass bent. "Wow," he looked up at the clear blue sky, "This place is beautiful."

"It is isn't it," Kairi smiled, "And we're all here. Everyone."

"Even Vanitas!" Ventus laughed as he dragged up his darker half.

Vanitas glared at him.

Ventus smiled, "This is Vanitas. He was my darker half but he's his own person now."

"Hi Vanitas," Kairi waved.

"Hey," he muttered. he shot Ven another glare.

Ventus smiled, "We should do something. We're all basically a great big family now!"

"Oh boy," Aqua sighed.

"Who's gonna look after us?" Roxas asked.

"Aqua and Terra and Lea," Ven shrugged.

"They are oldest," Riku nodded.

Sora nodded, "Okay."

"Race you!" Xion called.

All of them looked up.

"Alright," Aqua sighed, "Ready set, GO!"

They were away quickly.

Terra smiled at Aqua, "See you at the finish line." He jogged after them.

Aqua smiled before all out laughing, "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the rushed ending. I didn't realize I was out of ideas until I was all out of ideas.<br>**


End file.
